


Well That Went from 0 to 100 Real Quick

by PhantomKick



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKick/pseuds/PhantomKick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restarting old story. First 3 chapters are old and will not be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_“I’m inevitable, you know that.”_

Danny bolted awake clutching his chest with his right hand and his mouth with his left, checking for a heartbeat and fangs. “Hey.” Somehow Danny fell asleep on the couch in the living room, but he was pretty sure Spike was not in his house when he fell asleep. He gave a questioning look but Spike just kept texting.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your sister somehow convinced me to come here to listen to her talk about psychology instead of her following me around at school.”

Spike continued texting without even looking up while answering Danny’s question. Danny figured now would be a good time to sneak out so he couldn’t be caught in Jazz’s conversation lecture hour either.

_“Be a good boy, will you?”_

Instantly Danny’s hand were back at his chest and mouth double checking that he was still himself. He had never heard His voice outside of a dream. He bolted straight to his room not caring if Spike thought he was scared of something. He sat on the floor and took deep breaths trying to calm down enough for his hands to stop shaking. He needed to text Tucker.

_“I will always love you, sweetheart.”_

He heard Spike and Jazz walk into her bedroom or office as she likes to call it. Is Spike possessed by Him? No, my ghost sense would have gone off. Jazz is on His kill list, but why would He say he loves me and call me sweetheart? And why did his voice change? Is He just scarier in my dreams? His mind and heart were both racing now. Danny focused his ears on Jazz’s room so he would know if there was any trouble.

“So Spike, do you think there are reasons to you being like this besides it being fun? Anything sad happen recently like a break up or someone you know dying?”

“My grandma is dead.”

“Were you close with her?”

“Yes.”

“Do you often think about her?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any strong memories about her?”

Danny took a deep breath feeling much calmer. The voice did sound a lot like an old woman, so it was probably just a really low level ghost of Spikes grandmother following him around. He pulled his phone to text Tucker and Sam about his latest panic attack.

Sam: you cant be sure until you find that ghost grandmother this has never happened before

Tucker: I agree

Sam: we are coming over


	2. Chapter 2

“So, are you sure the voice was Spikes dead grandmother?”

Tucker asked as he and Sam walked into Danny’s room. Tucker sat on the bed next to Danny and Sam turned his computer chair backwards to sit.

“I’m pretty sure, the voice doesn’t sound like Him and it said ‘I will always love you, sweetheart.’ That really doesn’t make sense if He was the voice.”

Sam sat up with a strange yet happy look on her face. The boys knew her long enough to know she was about to drag or push them into heaping pile of trouble.

“Well if you think you are hearing dead people without their ghosts, I know the perfect place to test that theory!”

The trio arrived over half an hour later the Amity Park Cemetery.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to use one of Danny’s parents’ inventions to see if there was on old woman ghost? They weren’t even home.”

Tucker groaned on the way in. there wasn’t much grass in the cemetery and the graves seemed to be tossed around randomly. Old worn down office building surrounded the block and the nearest living plant was a good five minute walk away.

“Let us know if you hear anything, okay Danny?”

Sam peeked at Danny as if expecting him to say something right away.

“I can’t hear anything, maybe we should get closer to some graves.”

The trio was nearing the center of the graveyard when a woman with dried tears on her cheeks walked past them on her way out.

_“Just you wait and see, you can do anything.”_

“Okay, just heard a voice and I can’t tell if it was Him or not. Let’s just go see clockwork. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Danny started to gently rub his chest and mouth, his heart was pounding harder than he ever thought it could. He started to shakily walk back towards the gate, towards home, towards Jazz, and towards clockwork. Tucker grabbed into a tight hug. Danny jolted half expecting Him to jump out at any second.

“Can you guys go by yourself? There is a ghost graveyard party starting here after the sun set and I don’t want to smell like ectoplasm for it.”

“Sure thing Sam. I’ll bring Danny home. See you later.”

Slowly Danny and Tucker started their walk back to Fenton Works with Danny holding onto Tucker as if his life depended on it the whole time. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are we going this way? Lake Street is shorter.”

“Yeah, but there is a smaller chance that Dash is over this and the last thing you need before seeing Clockwork is to be pummeled.”

“But he is right over there.”

As Tucker and Danny walked back to Fenton Works they passed by the court house. Several news teams were gathered there as well as some old people who cared about their city and some teenagers who wanted to see what the mayor was going to do next. He was pretty famous around the younger crowd for making really bad laws, most of them were taken down within the week. Some say if a law stays in place for more than a week it would take months to repeal it but with all the rumors no one knows and no one cares. It’s more fun to just laugh.

“Seriously we walked for 30 minutes for this.”

Tucker groaned as he moved into the grounds trying to stay out of Dash’s sight. Danny held on to his shirt in the unmoving crowd.

“My new law is one I know you will all love. I believe I am right when I speak for all of us that we do not want our city looking like a Las Vegas strip! I propose that all glowing signs more than one block away from downtown be taken down!”

“Mr. Masters isn’t the only sign that meets that requirement the Fenton Works sign?”

“Mr. Masters are you aware that the Fenton Works sign is our second biggest tourist attraction?”

Danny and tucker moved to the far edge of the crowd, trying to escape before the reporters closed them in. They were almost free when Danny rose over a foot off the ground with a small squeak.

“What do you think Fenturd?”

“A-about what?”

“The new law dumbass.”

“Uh I don’t know. It would be easier to sleep at night but the sign is helpful if I get lost.”

“So are you with or against Vlad this time?”

“Against?”

Danny tensed up waiting for the punch.

“Good then you can help us.”

“With what exactly?”

“Were gonna TP the inside of his house AND then outside. You and some other nerds we got are going in the windows for the inside job.”

“Why me?”

“You’re small you can fit through the top parts that aren’t locked.”

Dash started walking bringing Danny along. No matter how much Tucker and Danny complained and brought points that they might be arrested dash wouldn’t listen. They were arriving at Vlad’s house when the rest of the football team showed up dragging their own nerds and plenty of TP.

“Alright, this is your stop Fenturd.”

After Danny had climbed in the opening through the top panel of the window Dash tossed down some TP rolls.

“I’m going in too!”

Tucker started climbing through the window opening.

“You won’t fit.”

“Yes I will!”

Tucker was stuck once he got his shoulders in.

“Alright guys, pull him out.”

“No I can fit!”

“Chill man, Danny has all the other nerds to keep him company.”

“Be careful Danny! Try to go to CT! I will meet you there!”

“See you soon Tucker! Stay safe!”

Danny looked around at where he was. The room he landed in looked like an empty dining room. All he had to do was find his way to the basement and use Vlad’s portal to get to Clockworks tower. Piece of cake.


End file.
